


Rotvajler

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Případy 1. Oddělení (Czech TV Show)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Petr Anděl/Martin Pražák
Kudos: 1





	Rotvajler

Tvrdě ho přitisknul ke zdi, díky své robustnější postavě jej neměl problém udržet na místě jen tím, že za ním prostě stál. Chytil jej za zápěstí a obě ruce mu položil na stěnu, pevně je svíral, zítra na nich bude mít modřiny, ale jemu to bylo jedno. Potřeboval ho, teď a tady, potřeboval to subtilnější tělo, chtěl cítit jeho žár, chtěl se dotknout pokožky, doposud skrývající se pod vrstvami látky.

Dál ale zatím jít nemohl, jeho kolega, přítel, Petr… vzpouzel se, ze rtů mu unikaly nadávky, snažil se jej kopnout, odrazit, ale neměl šanci. A oba to věděli, přesto druhý muž stále odporoval, doslova prskal jako kocour, natáčel hlavu, aby na útočníka lépe viděl.

Nechápal, co to jeho kolegu popadlo, nikdy se takhle nechoval, a to se opili už mockrát. Najednou se na něj zadíval divoce, skoro jako šelma a v tu chvíli také vystartoval. Petr se nejprve nevzmohl na odpor, ale když se nic nedělo a Martin jej stále držel u zdi, začal se bránit, jak fyzicky, tak slovně. Bylo mu jasné, že proti medvědí síle svého přítele nemá naději, zkusil se tedy aspoň podívat do jeho tváře a zhodnotit, jak moc je situace zlá… a vůbec se celou situaci snažit pochopit.

Zrak mu v temné místnosti poskytl jen minimum informací, ale ty mu stačily, v Martinových očích se odráželo světlo lamp, měl v nich stále tentýž, takřka šílený výraz. Vážně dostal strach, nevěděl, co má od Martina čekat, vždy se dal lehce vytočit, ale tohle… tohle nebyl vztek. Tělo se rozhodovalo, jestli se podvolit nebo bojovat, počkat a v pravou chvíli utéct nebo se snažit dát Martinovi pěstí.

Tehdy ale na rtech ucítil druhé, pevné, pohnuly se proti němu, vnímal okolo nich strniště. Sám překvapením ztuhnul v pohybu, aby se vzápětí začal znovu bránit. Tohle přece nemůže jen tak…! Vždyť byli chlapi, policajti, Martin je ženatý... Ale stisk vyššího muže nepovolil, držel jej na místě, dýchal Petrovi do tváře a čekal, dokud se neuklidní.

Petr sebou mrskal, pokus o vykroucení se nezdařil, začal být zoufalý, kolena se mu strachy podlamovala, ale nevzdával se. Třeba… později si Martin přestane dávat pozor, pak mu může vyklouznout. Jenže jakmile začal Petr přemýšlet a necukal sebou, Martin vzal jeho rty znovu útokem, tentokrát nezůstal jen u doteku úst, lehce jej kousnul do spodního rtu, a ještě jednou, až Petr zasyknul, čehož využil Martinův jazyk, jenž se dostal dovnitř.

Petr byl natolik konsternován, že nijak nereagoval, nechal Martina mazlit se s jeho jazykem, dokonce mu ve slabých chvilkách odpovídal. Jeden takový moment skončil, když v oblasti vlastního pozadí začal vnímat něco, co tam ještě před minutou nebylo, navíc Martinovy slabiny se pomalu dávaly do pohybu, do velmi výmluvného pohybu.

Panika, panika, panika…

Na čele i po celém těle mu vyvstal pot, docházelo mu, k čemu se tady schyluje. Nechtěl, sakra nechtěl… Martin se odtáhl, políbil jej na nos.

"Nikdy bych ti neublížil, Petře, nikdy," zamumlal, hlas chraplavý, ale upřímný, o tom Petr nepochyboval, ale on doprdele nechtěl… tvrdý rozkrok jeho kolegy se mu otíral o zadek, jeho jazyk se přesunul na šíji, zanechával za sebou vlhkou, horkou cestičku, dokonce se odhodlal jedno z Petrových zápěstí pustit, vlastně musel, protože nedokázal odolat příležitost se jej dotknout jinak než přátelsky.

Svůj dotek směřoval od předloktí k rameni, přes hrudník a břicho, dostal se pod košili, kde rozprostřel dlaň přes ty nádherně pevné svaly, chvějící se… strachem?

"Neublížím ti," zopakoval, co nejněžněji mohl, ale s rostoucí erekcí v kalhotách se už jen stěží ovládal, aby svůj slib neporušil. Strašně Petra chtěl, chtěl být uvnitř něj, laskat prsty jeho tělo, líbat jej, chtěl všechno. Sjel prsty z Petrova břicha a zamířil níže, k jeho rozkroku, srdce mu poskočilo a penis sebou zacukal, pod vrstvou rifloviny cítil, že Petrovi jeho počínání lhostejné vůbec není…

Subtilnější muž se samovolně třásl, netušil proč, rozum mu radil, aby se snažil vytrhnout a zmizet, měl jedinečnou šanci, ale zděšení z faktu, že jeho tělu se to líbilo, mu v jakémkoliv pohybu zabraňovalo. Martinova ústa na krku, jeho chraplavé ujištění, drsná dlaň na břiše, téměř jej škrábala a zároveň hladila, mohl přemlouvat svůj mozek, že tohle není správné, že to dál zajít nesmí, ovšem pohyb v jeho slabinách, krev do nich se cévami řinoucí, horko šířící se až do konečků prstů u nohou, silou vzrušení se kroutících…

Pak se Martinova dlaň přesunul k jeho rozkroku a citlivě se jej dotkla, z hrdla se mu vydral zaskočený sten, z jedné strany se na něj tlačila Martinova erekce, z druhé jej stimulovala jeho ruka. Definitivně ztratil naději na vysvobození, byl v pasti… a vlastně z ní už ani nechtěl ven. Sám vyšel Martinovu doteku vstříc, naprosto instinktivně.

Slyšel Martinův zrychlený dech, věděl, co ho čeká, ale už se nebránil, jen se děsil toho, jestli Martin ví, co dělat… Náhle mu byly rozepnuty kalhoty, vzápětí i se spodním prádlem skončily u jeho kotníků, Martinovy ruce se chvíli zdržely na jeho stehnech, hladily, hnětly, pak se znovu vrátil k péči o Petrovu erekci, líně přes ni přejížděl, v hlavě mu lítaly myšlenky na to, co použije jako lubrikant, nemohl mu ublížit, nikdy.

Petr si všiml Martinova zaváhání, najednou prostě jen stál a nic nedělal, to se rovnalo jeho stavu přemýšlení. Uvědomil si, že jej Martin už dávno nedrží, ze setrvačnosti se opíral o zeď, i když už nemusel, a tak zajel do kapsy u bundy, co měl stále na sobě, děkoval bohu, že lubrikant v ní pořád byl. Občas se mu při jeho záletech jednoduše hodil… otočil se v pase a vrazil ho Martinovi do ruky, původně mu plánoval i něco říct, ale výraz jeho tváře jej zbavil slov.

Pár vteřin se na něj jen díval, než se k němu Martin nahnul a znovu jejich rty spojil, nenechal mu žádnou příležitost, aby se dostal do jeho úst, Martin měl i polibek pod kontrolou, Petr znovu schytal pár kousanců, ale nyní už mu to bylo jedno, spíše je vítal, dokonce i ocenil stenem, ruce jeho kolegy se mu podruhé rozutekly po těle, košile nyní jeho atak nepřežila. Knoflíčky se rozutekly po podlaze, horké ruce hrubě přejížděly po jemné kůži, vychutnávaly si ten pocit, že můžou...

Martin jej momentálně vlastnil, dokonce od Petra dostal lubrikant, což už vnímal jako jasné pozvání. Bude jeho, bude jeho… rezonovalu mu hlavou, penis mu z toho tvrdnul ještě víc, potřeboval ho dostat ven z kalhot. Konečně se nabažil Petrových břišních svalů a začal se věnovat jeho pozadí, anatomii lidského těla znal dobře a s gelem na prstech neměl problém s přípravou, navíc k uším mu doléhaly Petrovy tlumené steny, zřejmě se kousal do ruky, aby nebyl příliš hlasitý.

Petr se mu pod jeho péčí třásl stále víc, ale už ne strachem, chtíčem a touhou, skoro už zapomněl, jaké to je mít něčí prsty v sobě a pak i něco daleko lepšího, většího. Martinovy prsty jej roztahovaly, nepříjemné to téměř vůbec nebylo, byl trpělivý, samotného Martina překvapovalo, jak dokázal potlačit vlastní potřeby… ale kvůli Petrovi by toho dokázal mnohem víc.

Druhý muž mu přirazil proti ruce, lehké otření konečků prstů o jeho prostatu mu vyslalo po těle slastnou vlnu s ničivou silou tsunami, potřeboval víc. Cítil se perfektně roztažený, a když se Martin do něj zasunul po kořen, i perfektně vyplněný. Přestal se opírat o zeď, jednou rukou se pomalu zpracovával, druhou chytil paži, jež se mu obtočila kolem hrudníku a stáhla ho dozadu na sebe. Martin jej objímal, zatímco pohyboval boky, přirážel proti němu, vychutnával si ten pocit být plný, a že zrovna Martin… kdy se všechno zvrtlo v to, že sám Martina v sobě chtěl?

Když se Martin přesvědčil, že je Petr připraven, nebylo už v jeho moci čekat. Serval ze sebe kalhoty, pohladil ten nádherný zadek a jedním, plynulým pohybem se octl uvnitř, spokojený sten zaplnil pokoj. Přitáhnul si Petra k sobě, chtěl ho mít co nejblíže, držel ho, když do něj přirážel, nechal svůj penis mizet uvnitř jeho těla, nechal se pohlcovat horkostí jeho útrob.

Martinova paže se z Petrova hrudníku přemístila k jeho erekci, lehce přes ni přejela, aby vzápětí nasadila rychlé tempo, ne nepodobné tomu, v jakém pohyboval boky vstříc Petrovým, cítil, že je blízko, už jen párkrát, prsty druhé ruky zatnul do svalů v okolí Petrova pasu, zavrčel, a spermatem v několika výstřicích naplnilo jeho přítele, jehož horkost uvnitř sebe a hlavně Martinova dlaň na vlastním penisu jej přivedla rovněž na vrchol.

Dechu se mu nedostávalo, když potřísnil zeď před sebou i prsty druhého muže, stále hlasitě dýchajícího za jeho zády. Petr se o něj dál opíral, Martinovu délku pořád v sobě. Cítil se příjemně ospalý, ukojený, malátný…

"Není ti nic?" uslyšel otázku, její jemný podtón mu způsobil píchnutí u srdce. Takhle k němu Martin nikdy nemluvil.  
"Ne," vyrazil ze sebe tiše, Martin jej už zase objímal, hlavu zabořenou ve vlasech. Netušil, co by měl ještě říct, nenacházel slova, měl v sobě zmatek... mimo jiné.

"Postel nebo sprcha?"

Odpovědi se už Martin nedočkal, Petrovo tělo mu v náručí zvláčnělo, jeho dech se prohloubil. Usnul. Martinovou tváří se mihnul úsměv, během aktu skoro vystřízlivěl, uvědomoval si, jak špatně to mohlo skončit, a jaká je realita. Odnesl Petra na gauč, sundal mu bundu, přikryl jej a šel se osprchovat. Po návratu se usadil v křesle a s pohledem, upřený na svého poklidně spícího kolegu, za chvíli upadl do říše snů také.


End file.
